Electronic communications are pervasive throughout society. Some forms of electronic communications include electronic mail (e-mail), text messaging, phone/voice messaging, blogging, social application communications (e.g., an INSTAGRAM social application), and website content. Generally, the content of an electronic communication is generated by a user or an artificial intelligence (AI) program, and the content is communicated to one or more recipients upon the content being completed.